


morning sun, you're the one

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Chris has doubts.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	morning sun, you're the one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "Just the Two of Us" by Grover Washington Jr.

Chris has doubts.

It isn't that he doesn't believe in them. He doesn't think they would have been together this long if he didn't believe in them, but he's realistic about it. He has to be. It's his armour against the cruelty of the world and damn it if he isn't going to do his best to protect himself.

His mind betrays him even in the best of times. It highlights his insecurities, and the little voice in his head just gets  _ so loud _ sometimes.

It doesn't shut up in the early morning. It's rare that he manages to wake up before Darren. When he does, it's almost always by accident, and the sun is just barely rising. He'll get up to take a piss because  _ fuck how is his bladder this full _ and when he slips back into bed, he spends a few moments to look at the way Darren's lashes stand out so brilliantly and how his face is more relaxed than it's looked in years. Chris takes it all in before he closes his eyes, and the voice starts up before sleep comes.

_ This moment won't last. _

_ One day, you'll wake up alone again. _

He squeezes his eyes and wills it away, but it still leaves him with an ache in his chest and a feeling of wanting.

The voice follows him throughout the day. It's there when he the phone rings, and Darren answers it with exasperation and defeat. It's there when he has to mute him on social media because his posts are  _ far _ from his own, and Chris is so tired of reading words that don't sound like him. It's there when Darren flies out to events around the world for reasons neither of them are really sure about and leaves Chris alone in their home.

Darren knows. He's not sure he could ever keep anything from Darren, and even if he tried, he would see right through him. Because after all these years, Darren  _ knows him. _ He sees Chris for everything that he is and more. He can't stop it, but he doesn't stop trying to help.

"Everyone's got shit goin' on in their heads. I just gotta make sure I'm there to help pull you out of it."

Chris' phone lights up with texts throughout the day. They range from letting him know Darren arrived at wherever he needs to be to little anecdotes from the day.

There's a tree that looks too perfect.

There's a cat that he wishes they could adopt. ("It's like they're wearing little socks, Chris!")

This sandwich from catering is good, but he could do better.

The weather is perfect for a picnic. He wishes they could have one.

Some nights, Chris will open the fridge and find leftovers from when Darren found time to cook. There are stews and stir-fry with a Tupperware of rice to go along.

When Chris is tossing and turning in their bed at night and his dreams are turning into nightmares, he'll feel a light pressure on his forehead and a whisper in his ear.

"You're okay."

Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes the voice in his head doesn't feel so little, and it grows and grows until he feels trapped in doubt of his own creation. But all he has to do is look around. Look at his phone. Look in their room. Look around at the life they've built together. They are part of each other's lives in every way possible, and even his doubts aren't strong enough to dispute that.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Colfer."

So, when Chris wakes up alone one morning, he doesn't feel panicked. When he gets a text that reads  _ good morning x _ , he doesn't feel overwhelmed. When he walks into their kitchen and sees a vase full of sunflowers, he doesn't feel like he's been left behind. When he reads the note on the table, quickly scribbled down in blue ink, he doesn't feel anything but warmth and affection.

_ You're my sun, and I'll always point back to you. _

Chris has doubts. But when he looks at the bright yellow pointing back at him, he knows that Darren is it for him, and he knows he's the one for him too.


End file.
